


After Curtain Fall

by Eternal_Love_Song



Series: Asgardian Play House [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Sif, Switch Amora, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, switch Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the doll show, Amora, Loki, Sif, and Natasha need to unwind. Sif is upset and they all decide to put help her out in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Curtain Fall

"Ugh. It's over!" Amora groaned once the doors to the Doll Theater were shut and locked. She let herself drop to the ground, leaning back on her hands and tossing her head back to make more noises of complaint, her dress spreading out around her.

Must you complain so, Amora?" Loki questioned as he stood himself. He stretched out his limbs, shaking both his legs and rolling his arms. The dress that Natasha had placed him in earlier only slightly impeded his movement, but he moved comfortably enough as he tried to bring blood flow back into his long stagnant limbs.

Sif stood and began to stretch as well, the princely attire she donned moving with her as she did so. "Shut up, Loki. Unlike some of us, you've been sitting the entire time."

"Are you cranky because you didn't get fondled by strangers?" Loki asked.

Natasha watched them from the door. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. "Sif is always upset when she doesn't get off during a show."

Sif glared at them both. "Do not think you know me!"

Loki and Natasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did that curious blonde fail to satisfy you?" Amora asked as she slowly sauntered from her platform to Sif's. "No curious fingers stroking your cunt? No compliments whispered in your ear?"

Sif scowled at her. "Stop it."

Loki grinned and moved to Sif's platform as well. "He had such careful hands," Loki purred. He placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "And he was so passionate! Did he look at you like you were art? Like you were so impossibly beautiful he couldn't bear to touch you?"

Sif was breathing heavily as she replied. "Stop it, Loki!"

"It was sooo good, Sif." Loki said in a deeply contented voice. "When he brought me off..." Loki let out an audible sigh and she shivered as it blew on her ear. "In front of the whole room but hidden by my skirts..."

"I bet he looked at you and just knew you were a little slut," Amora said, standing in front of Sif. "Such a dirty little thing that he didn't want to sully his hands."

"Do you even deserve to get off?" Natasha asked as she walked closer.

Sif stared at her with large, lust filled eyes.

"The way you spoke to me a moment ago, so hostile and rude, should I reward that?"

"You're all dressed up and pretty, but underneath that you're just a wanton woman writhing in her own wetness," Loki whispered.

"Hold her," Natasha commanded.

Loki grabbed Sif's arms, holding them folded behind her back. Sif was panting and watching Natasha through a glazed gaze as she tried to subtly press her thighs together. 

"Amora," Natasha said. "Get her legs."

Amora moved quickly to her knees, unfastening Sif's pants and tossing them away. The woman was without underwear, as they all were after , and sometimes before, they put on a show. She moved to join Loki behind the dark haired woman, easily holding her legs apart. "Look at how you're dripping," Amora said. "You're desperate for it, aren't you?"

"N-no!" Sif answered in panting breaths.

"And now you lie, as well?" Natasha asked. "Someone take hold of that lying tongue of hers."

Loki held Sif's arms with one hand, the other reaching forward to her mouth. He forced his fingers past her lips, using her middle and pointer finger to grab her tongue. Sif made a whimpering sound. She squirmed, trying to get fiction on her wanting womanhood, but there was nothing touching her. Natasha reached down and lightly flicked her clit. Sif let out a broken sob. "Are you really so desperate to get off in front of an audience?" Natasha asked. "Should I call them back in so they can see you like this? Desperate and sobbing? Humping open air?"

Sif shook her head, still whimpering. The desperation was written clean on her face and Natasha loved it. 

"Some prince you are," Loki taunted her. "So weak you are trembling from her words alone. That is why he would not touch you. He knew you were nothing but a weak quivering quim."

"Disgraceful," Amora added. "Shameful. Parading around in boy's clothes like it hides your whimpering. I bet he saw right through you."

Natasha reached out and twisted Sif's nipples, causing the woman to gasp. "Apologize for how you spoke to Loki and I."

Loki released her tongue. Sif's words came immediately. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me, mistress. I'm--" Sif hissed as Natasha twisted harder, cutting off her words. "I'm unworthy. I'm so sorry!" 

Natasha slowly released Sif's nipples. "Beg me," She said.

"Please, mistress, please! Forgive me! Touch me! Anything! I need it!" Sif cried.

"Prove it," Natasha said. She slowly removed her own clothing, sitting naked on the edge of Loki's platform with her legs wide. "Crawl to me. Worship me. Beg me."

Loki and Amora both released her and Sif slowly crawled forward. She was so soaking wet that it was dripping down her legs as she moved closer. She started with kissing Natasha's feet and ankles. "Please, Mistress, please touch me," Sif begged. "You are beautiful, so perfect..." She kissed and licked up Natasha's thighs. "So soft and strong. Please grace me with your touch. Your hands or your lips, I don't care..." Sif reached the juncture of Natasha's thigh, then moved to her cunt, sliding her tongue immediately inside. 

Natasha made a soft sound of pleasure, spreading her legs wider. "Amora, touch her. Loki, fuck her. Sif, you are not allowed to cum. Neither of you are allowed to make her cum."

Amora and Loki helped each other undress before moving to Sif. Amora slid her fingers into Sif's soaking folds, causing the woman to immediately moan in pleasure. Amora fingered her for only a few minutes before she moved to the side of Sif's body, pushing Sif's legs further apart as Loki approached. Loki and Sif echoed each other as Loki slowly slid into her. He leaned down over Sif's body to whisper in her ear. "You feel like a common whore, wet and wanton."

Sif whined as she pushed herself further onto Loki.

"Don't move while he fucks you," Natasha commanded. Her eyes were completely focused on the image before her. Sif's head buried between her legs, Loki buried in Sif. She wound a hand into Sif's hair and pulled the woman closer. "And don't stop until I tell you." Sif made a chocked sobbing noise as she held her hips still. She lapped greedily at Natasha's folds, letting the woman pull her closer with no resistance.

Amora moved her hands gently, teasingly over Sif's body. She traced a line down Sif's spine, gently massaging he woman's thighs, then she began to stroke across Sif's nipples. 

Loki continued to slowly pump in and out of her, Sif making sounds of pleasure and wanting. "Listen to you," Loki said to her. "Whining like a bitch in heat. Is that what you are, Sif? Are you that desperate for a cock filling you up?"

Natasha moaned in pleasure, eyes focused on the dark haired pair before he. Her hand was still firmly gripping Sif's hair, legs splayed on either side of the woman's head. Sif was good. She was enthusiastically, desperately licking at Natasha's cunt and clit. But Natasha wasn't ready to cum just yet. "Stop, Sif." The woman pulled back immediately. Natasha stood and pointed to Amora. "Amora, take my place."

The blonde sat down with her legs wide and Sif began to lick her clit immediately. Natasha stood behind her, burying her fingers in Amora's cunt. The woman moaned loudly, relaxing her body against Natasha. Amora began to fondle her own breast, locking eyes with Loki as she did so. He responded by fucking Sif faster, his hands tightening on her hips.

"Yes," Amora moaned. Natasha was pumping two fingers into her while Sif sucked on her clit. "Yes." Natasha moved her fingers faster and after a few more flicks of Sif's tongue, Amora was crying out in ecstacy.

Loki slowed his movements and Sif practically cried. "Loki!" She begged. 

"Remember the rules," He replied. 

"Mistress, please!" Sif cried.

Natasha reached out to stroke Sif's cheek. "You've been a good girl. You can cum." Loki began to thrust faster immediately at those words, moving one hand to stroke her clit. After so much build up, Sif came within moments. 

"Stop," Natasha said. Loki made a frustrated sound as he stopped and pulled out of Sif. The dark haired woman lay flat on her platform, body utterly exhausted. "Lay down, Loki." He complied easily, even if the look on his face was slightly disgruntled. "Amora, use your mouth to get him off. Loki, you'll be getting me off."

Loki grinned widely at her. "My pleasure."

Natasha moved to sit on his face and Loki grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. Natasha made a sound of absolute euphoria. No one's tongue was better than Loki's and she felt herself nearing the edge faster than she wanted. Loki groaned when Amora's mouth closed over his cock, the sound vibrating through her body. Natasha came with a loud cry. Loki's grip on her tightened and he began to lick her with more vigor. All Natasha's self control fled her.

"Ah! Loki!" She cried out. Her body fell forward onto her hands as broken cries burst from her lips. "Loki! Loki! LOKI!" She practically screamed as she came again, more powerfully than before.

Loki let out a groan of his own as he came in Amora's mouth. Amora smiled at them as Natasha moved to the side and Loki pushed himself on his elbows. 

"Good after show," Amora said.

Loki laughed.

"Yeah," Natasha agreed tiredly. "Very good."


End file.
